


Stubborn Hearts

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Public Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't stop having nightmares since the sacrifice. Jackson suddenly shows up after getting dreams and feelings about Scott he doesn't understand, and goes to Derek for answers. Once the truth is revealed, Jackson must make a decision: Move back to Beacon Hills or go back to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic for Teen Wolf. I do hope you enjoy. I have already written most of the chapters, will probably finish soon. Might upload one chapter every day or put them up every few hours.

He was walking down a dark corridor. He recognized this place, it was the police station. Flashes of memory occurred from the night Matt was controlling Jackson as the Kanima and killing so many people. Almost killed him and Stiles and his mom, even Derek and Officer Stilinski. But that was a different nightmare.  
There was a chill to the corridor. Lightening flashed, brightening it enough that Scott could see the faces of the bodies on the ground. Deaton? Isaac? Their eyes were so wide, their bodies drenched in blood that Scott almost threw up. No, this can’t be right.  
He ran down the corridor past their bodies, stumbling trying to work through the night with his wolf sight. As he entered the cell room, he froze. The Alpha’s heart dropped, his eyes widening in horror at the sight before him. 

“No…” Scott whimpered.

Stiles, his mom, the sheriff, Derek and Cora and Peter. Lydia, the Twins. Each of them nothing but blood and empty eyes sprawled on the floor in front of him. Scott dropped to his knees at the corpse of his best friend, pulling Stiles up against his chest as he began to shake. 

“No, Stiles…No…You weren’t supposed to die!”

“That’s all a matter of opinion, isn’t it, Scott?”

That voice. It brought a chill through Scott’s spine. Slowly, he set Stiles down and stood, looking up to face red demonic eyes. 

“You weren’t supposed to come back.” The Alpha growled, shaking with anger and fear. The demon-wolf in front of him laughed, slowly turning back into it’s human form.

“Yes, well, I decided I didn’t like that option, my boy.” Deucalion sneered, leisurely walking closer, stopping to wipe his shoe on Derek’s deformed face. The other Alpha looked up at Scott with calculating, seeing eyes. “You didn’t think you’d really win, did you, Scott?”

Scott tried to speak out, but his throat closed from his fear. He wanted to back away from the wolf in front of him. Deucalion was too fast for him, seeming to have just appeared in front of him. The older wolf grabbed Scott by the throat with extended claws.

“Poor little Alpha. Who’s going to be your pack now? You’re all alone.”

“Scott! Scott, wake up! Scott!” 

Scott’s eyes snapped open to find a pair of wide blue ones.

“I-Isaac?” he whispered. Scott could feel that he was covered in sweet, his breathing coming off more as gasping. 

“You were having another nightmare.” Isaac said softly. His eyes searched his Alpha’s face, full of worry. 

Scott sat up slowly, getting his bearings. His room was still dark, which meant it was late into the night, the moon shining enough for him to see Isaac’s frantic expression. The other wolf had always been the one to come in and bring him out of the dreams his darkness brought on. In fact, it was like the Beta was his caretaker at times. Always there to do what Scott needed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the wolf asked. The Alpha simply shook his head.

“I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me though.”

Isaac nodded, giving him a small smile. “Of course. I just want to make sure you’re all right.”

Scott gave the wolf a little smile of his own, lying back. He pulled up the covers, inviting the puppy-eyed wolf in like he usually did after these nightmares. Isaac crawled under the covers, letting Scott curl up against him. Scott always found it easier to calm down and go back to sleep when someone was there with him. Isaac was more than willing to be that for his Alpha. 

“Hey, Isaac?” he whispered after a few minutes.

“Yeah, Scott?”

“Thank you. Again. For being here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Isaac replied.

“You’d be there for Allison if she asked.” Scott said after a pause. He didn’t need to see Isaac’s face to know the Beta was blushing.

“I—I mean—“

“Isaac, it’s okay. Really.” Scott didn’t have a problem with how Isaac and Allison have obviously been feeling towards each other. He approved, really. They both needed each other, were both kind-hearted most of the time. And they could protect each other. Frankly, the pain Scott thought he’d feel over losing Allison never came, it just fizzled, like it wasn’t too big of a deal for him. He didn’t understand it.

The time started going back in silence. The only sound was the boys’s breathing, and Scott could hear the Beta’s heartbeat. He held that sound close as his eyes started to shut. Another few beats of Isaac’s heart, and the Alpha was fading into his dreams.


	2. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd just go ahead and upload this chapter too for now, cause I'm impatient and excited. Anyways, enjoy!

“I’m sorry, can you go back to the part where I was dead?”

Scott was watching Coach Finstock yell at Greenberg again for missing the ball. He’d been telling Stiles about his nightmare, the which his best friend promptly paled and zoned in on the fact he was included with the list of bodies.

“Yes Stiles, dead. Everyone.” Scott sighed. 

“Well that’s cheerful, always wanted to know what my dead body looked like. I’ll just go prepare for my throat being ripped open.” Stiles replied in his usual sarcastic manner, tossing his lacrosse stick back and forth between his hands until it almost dropped.

“Oh yes, because it was such fun for me to see every single person I care about lying on the floor like a bunch of bloody ragdolls.” 

Coach blew his whistle, making Stiles jump and Scott wince.

“All right, ladies. Practice wasn’t the most horrible. This time I didn’t want to rip my eyes out. That’ll be it today, hit the showers.” With another blow of coach’s whistle, the team gathered their things and started making their way to the locker room.

“Okay, so what do you think it meant?” Stiles finally asked as the two of them changed out of their gear.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Scott clocked his locker, picking up his backpack from the ground.

“Well, it was your dream.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I understand it further than my brain being paranoid.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but instead let it drop wide open, his eyes staring at something behind Scott. “No way…” he managed to get out.

“What? Dude, what are you staring at?” Scott turned to follow where Stiles was looking, only to have his own jaw almost drop open, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“Careful, McCall, someone might use that pretty little mouth of yours if you keep it open like that.”

Scott was sure his brain had popped a few vessels or something. There was no way Jackson Whittemore was standing in front of him. The Alpha’s eyes took in the wolf in front of him, from the styled hair to the leather jacket he remembered from before the guy moved to London. There was a glint in his blue eyes and a smirk on his face that for some reason made Scott’s insides flip. Even his wolf wasn’t being snarly or growling. It was just…Staring. Like it wanted to touch Jackson.

“Oh great, what the hell are you doing back here?” Stiles groaned, eyeing Jackson with suspicion. That was never going to go away. Scott could say that with certainty. But for some reason he couldn’t get his brain to connect with his mouth to speak. It was like the Beta’s presence totally knocked the wind out of him or something.

Jackson crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of the lockers. His eyes briefly flickered in Stiles’s direction, but quickly moved back to Scott. The smirk didn’t leave the guy’s face, though it seemed like there was something he was hiding behind it. 

“Nice tattoo, McCall. Didn’t think you were the type to get one.” Jackson spoke, completely ignoring Stiles’s question.

Holy shit, was he seriously feeling his cheeks trying to turn red on their own will?!

“Guess it goes to show you never knew my type, Jackson. Now what are you doing here? London wasn’t a good enough breeding ground for you?” Scott retorted. The Beta in front of him shifted slightly, his smirk turning into his world famous glare.

“I’m here to see Derek. I need his help with something.” He growled.

Scott could hear the sharp intake of breath from Stiles’s mouth. Obviously his friend wanted to let out some huge retort or threat. So the Alpha made a point to speak first.

“Good for you. That doesn’t exactly tell us why you’re here and not with him.” 

“Well, let’s see, I haven’t been here for the last year so I’d have no idea where to look for him since he’s obviously not at the Hale house currently. You’re the only person I knew who would have a clue where he is.”

Scott found himself in that moment wanting to actually take the other wolf to Derek’s. At least, his wolf wanted to. It wanted to keep Jackson in its sight and never let him   
leave. But fortunately, he had other things to do that afternoon. 

“Sorry, can’t help you. I’m supposed to stay and work on a project with Isaac Lahey. But have fun looking around for Derek. I’m sure he’ll give you a warm welcome.” Scott moved past Jackson, walking out of the locker room with Stiles following. A few seconds later, he could hear Jackson following too.

“What? A project with Lahey is more important than talking me to Derek?” Jackson scoffed, though Scott could somehow detect that in his comment some tinge of…Jealousy?

Scott didn’t answer him, letting the silence respond instead. He kept walking down the hallway, heading for the library. Suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, being whirled around to face Jackson’s anger filled eyes. Now that promptly raised the Alpha's own anger. Did Jackson seriously think his issues were more important than the shit he's been dealing with?

“Look, I actually give a shit about my grades this year. Derek isn’t my Alpha. I don’t care if you see him or not. If you need to talk to him so badly, then Stiles can take you.” Scott ground out, pulling away from Jackson’s touch, his wolf whimpering from the action.

“Whoa, hold up! Why do I have to take his arrogant ass to see Derek?” Stiles demanded, staring at Scott like he’d just grown another head.

“Oh come on, Stiles. You’re the one Mated to the guy, you can spare one car ride with Jackson.” 

“Hold up, Stilinski is ‘Mated’ to Derek? When the hell did that happen?” Jackson stared with a mix of shock and confusion. The same look Scott had when his best friend broke the news.

“So now that means I have to play messenger? What the hell, dude?” Stiles groaned. 

“I’m sure you two will have plenty of fun.” Scott ignored the protests being vocalized by both boys, walking away to meet with Isaac. He wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles and Jackson end up killing each other. At least it meant getting away from the confusing thoughts and feelings he was having.


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes to Derek for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, my excitement has caused me to want to go ahead and share another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Jackson POV

 

Okay, if he had to spend one more second in the damn passenger seat of Stilinski’s car hearing him blabber on about what he’s missed since leaving for London, Jackson was pretty sure he was going to bash the freak’s face into the steering wheel. Repeatedly. 

“Okay, let me get the straight.” He finally spoke up, cutting off the other boy. It brought him a bit of pleasure to see the glare on Stilinski’s face for it. “Lydia’s screwing the wolf who nearly killed her back at the dance and is something called a Banshee, Isaac’s the new pup that Allison’s shagging it up with, and you are the Mate thing to Derek, who’s no longer an Alpha?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.” Stiles groaned, finding it extremely irritating no one ever seems to listen to him. Remind him why he had to be the one taking Jackson to see Derek?

“And to top it all off, McCall is some rare kind of Alpha? A ‘True’ Alpha?” Jackson gawked, sure that everyone here in Beacon Hills finally lost their last screw.

“Yes! Again, I just said that!” Stiles exclaimed. “Why is it that no one ever seems to hear the words that come out of my mouth?”  
Jackson tuned the geek out, rubbing his temples. Seriously, he decides to get his ass out of town to move on to bigger and better things, only to come back to find out everyone has gone batshit crazy? Honestly, how did McCall of all people get such a fucking special thing as being a True Alpha? The guy can’t even pass his classes, let alone wanted to be a wolf in the first place! Yet, there was a part of the Beta that actually felt proud and happy for him. Okay, looks like the crazy was already rubbing off on him, and he’s barely been in town for a day!

But really, wasn’t McCall part of why he was back in town anyways? He really needed to get answers from Derek, on how he can stop having his precious time wasted by thoughts and shit of the guy.

Jackson was suddenly brought out of his thoughts and back to reality by an incredibly annoying sound. 

“Jackass! I said we’re here!” 

The wolf growled low in his chest, giving Stilinski his patented death glare, making the human flinch and scramble out of the Jeep. As he got out of the car, however, he actually noticed they weren’t in the woods. And the building in front of them was some condo structure he'd never seen before, and looked highly un-Derek-like for a home.

“Stilinski, where the hell are we? I thought you were taking me to Derek’s.”

“I am! Derek moved into Peter’s old condo. Which is sometimes creepy since it means waking up in the mornings with him at the coffee table.” Stiles griped, continuing along his way inside the complex, Jackson reluctantly following after him. 

The elevator ride up was silent, filled with the normal tension of complete dislike from both boys. Jackson had his hands crossed over his chest while Stilinski was just staring straight ahead, hands deep in the pockets of his jeans as he waited in agony for them to reach Derek’s floor. Jackson had to admit he was impressed, however, when they stepped foot into the condo. Looks like Peter had good taste, which probably added to the wolf’s arrogance. Every piece of furniture appeared to be expensive and modern, down to the staircase leading to the second floor.

The other boy walked past the wolf, tossing his backpack onto the couch and heading closer to the huge ass table and stairs. 

“Yo, Derek, get your furry ass down here!” he called out, as if the wolf wasn’t going to retaliate. Well, considering they’re Mates, Jackson supposed that meant exactly that.

A minute or two of no response, then there came Derek walking leisurely down the stairs, an actual smile on the dude’s face. It kind’ve freaked Jackson out a bit. The older wolf had a brow arched as he went over to Stiles, arms slipping around the boy’s waist before bringing their lips together. Stilinski looked like he’d turned to Jell-O or something, the way his body feel against Derek’s and sloppily returned the kiss. 

Yep, Jackson was definitely going to vomit over this image.

“Was my ‘furry ass’ down fast enough for you?” Derek finally asked when he pulled back to let the human breathe. His response was a vigorous nod.

“Definitely fast enough.” Stilinski breathed before remembering why they were even at the condo in the first place. “Oh, the giant Lizard is back in town, said he came just to see you.”

Jackson’s eyes narrowed at the other teen. Man, Stilinski was lucky that he’s Derek’s Mate. The older wolf’s brows furrowed as he turned to face Jackson, clearly surprised and confused at his presence.

“Jackson? What would you need me for that requires you to come all the way back here just to talk to me about it?” Derek questioned, arms crossing over his chest as he waited expectantly for the answer. Stilinski on the other hand wandered over to the couch and plopped down, getting comfortable.

“Does he have to be here?” If he heard what the Beta needed to say, then there was no way it’d be kept from McCall. But that only seemed to amuse Derek, the corners of his lips quirking,

“He’s my Mate, and he’s Pack. So yes, he gets to be here.”

Jackson stifled his groan, shifting his weight and running a hand through his hair before finally speaking. 

“Fine. But I swear, Stilisnki, if you say anything about this to anyone, I’ll—“ A warning look form Derek made the wolf swallow the rest of the sentence back, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth instead. “Okay. I keep getting these uneasy feelings, like something’s wrong. But it’s not about me. It’s…It’s like the feelings are telling me to come find…McCall.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?!” Stilinski squaked. The wolf didn’t need to even look at the kid to know he was probably gawking.

Derek on the other hand was interested. Very interested. “What do you mean they’re telling you to find Scott?”

God, this was fucking ridiculous! And humiliating! But Jackson forced himself to continue. He was there for this very reason, can’t chicken out now.

“I mean that I keep getting this fucking feeling that pools into my gut that makes me want to throw up, and this voice will show up in the back of my head telling me something’s happening to Mr. True Alpha.” The Beta fidgeted in his spot. “And then…Sometimes my wolf gets all whiny and mope and will make these noises like it’s been shot in the damn gut.”

There was absolute silence. One look from the corner of his eye told Jackson that Stiles’s brain wasn’t getting it, just completely in confusion as he stared at the wolf trying to piece it together. Derek just looked thoughtful, like he was really considering this all. There was something in his eyes that told the Beta this guy knew what was happening.

“Anything else?” the wolf asked out, amusement starting to form in his features. Now that was starting to piss Jackson off. This wasn’t funny!

“Yeah. One more thing.” Jackson growled. “The worst thing about it all is I keep having dreams about him!”

“What…Kind of dreams?” Stilinski asked out, getting the feeling he shouldn’t want to know.

“Either they’re dreams where he’s hurt or dying and I’m trying to fucking save him, or he’s on his knees for me. What kind of dreams do you think, Stilinski!” he yelled out before looking back to the smug face of the older wolf in front of him. “What’s so damn amusing about this, Derek?!”

Derek just shook his head, trying to contain his laughter, the smugness never leaving his face. “Jackson, I know exactly what all that means.” 

“Well? Don’t just stand there like the Big Bad Wolf who finally caught Little Red! What’s going on?!”

The older wolf cleared his throat, making an attempt to look as serious as he meant to be. “The dreams, your wolf acting up, the feelings. They all mean one thing. Your body and wolf are trying to get your stubborn ass to finally accept that Scott’s your Mate.”

Jackson stared blankly at Derek, his brain trying to process the words. There was no way this guy was serious, he’s just fucking around, isn’t he? But it settled in, nothing inside him rejecting the tought. His wolf actually whimpered at it. Stilinski found this all highly entertaining and busted up laughing on the couch.

“McCall’s my MATE?!”


	4. Together

Scott and Isaac were waiting out by his motorbike when his friend’s Jeep pulled into the school’s parking lot. Both wolves were relieved to see that neither Jackson nor Stiles were dead, and didn’t appear to have any wounds. Is it bad that also left Scott surprised? 

He and Isaac had finished up their project a little over twenty minutes ago, so they just spent the time waiting for the others to return by talking. Isaac was still worried about him, wanting to make sure the nightmare hadn’t left his friend and Alpha exhausted through the day. Scott was able to shrug it off and change the subject to Allison, which made the other wolf blush and grin. The Alpha remembered when it was him doing that. It made him pretty happy to see two of his good friends finding that same thing with each other. He hoped it’d last, even.

What caught Scott off guard though was the fact Stiles looked downright cheeky when he got out of the car, while Jackson’s expression was unreadable, stiff even as they headed over.

“I think this is my cue to get going.” Isaac turned back to Scott, shouldering his bags.

“I’ll see you later.” He nodded, eyes still on his friend and the other wolf.

“Well, actually, I was going to study at Allison’s tonight…” 

“Have fun, Isaac.” The corner of Scott’s lip quirked up. He definitely knew what that meant. He looked over at Isaac long enough to see the blush and sheepish grin before they shared a hug, the Beta jogging off to find his car and go.

Turning back to the other boys, Scott couldn’t help but notice something in Jackson’s eyes. Was that jealousy again? What did Jackson Whittemore have to be jealous over?

“How’d visiting Derek go?” he asked, raising a brow at the fact Stiles seemed so smug and entertained over something. 

“Oh, it went great, just totally amazing. So very enlightening.” Stiles laughed, grinning at Jackson, who was back to giving him the death glare Scott remembered oh so well. 

“Shut it, Stilinski, before you’ll need to surgically remove the lacrosse stick I’ll be shoving up your ass.” Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue.

Okay, what did he miss out on that’s got Stiles looking like the cat who got the cream?

“Riiight, well, I need to get going. Gotta play Batman to Commissioner Gordon.” Stiles was already backing up in the direction of the Jeep. Ever since Sheriff Stilinski had to find out about all this, he’d been helping the pack out quite a bit. Which gave Stiles his excuse to use even more Batman references. Sometimes Scott had to question again why he’s friends with Stiles. 

“No one’s stopping you.” Jackson muttered, relaxing with each step Stiles took away from them. 

So, obviously, something happened that Scott had no idea about, and it just confused him to no end. He watched his friend go in utter confusion before looking at the other wolf. 

“So…What was that about?”

“You’d love to know, wouldn’t you, McCall?”

“Well yeah, that’s why I just asked.” Scott stared. The other wolf merely shifted, his eyes catching the bag of the Alpha’s lacrosse bag before meeting his gaze with that classic smirk.

“You know, I bet that I can kick your ass again now that we’re evenly matched, McCall. And I do need the practice, lacrosse isn’t nearly as big in London as it is here.” The Beta gestured to the bag. That definitely sounded like a challenge if Scott had ever heard one. 

“You really think you can take me, Jackson?” the Alpha felt a smirk of his own form. Just because he’s a wolf, doesn’t mean he hasn’t been practicing without using them. But this would definitely be good to remind the guy where they stand. Even his wolf was purring at the idea. Though he got the feeling it was because it meant getting closer to Jackson. Again, fucking creepy. 

“Please, I know I can take you.” Jackson scoffed, crossing his arms. “I had you on your back so many times I lost count.”  
Scott didn’t know why, but that had him feeling a heat in his cheeks. “You’re going to be the one on his back this time, Jackson.” He picked up his bag and slung it over   
his shoulder, making his way to the field. He didn’t need to look back to know Jackson was following after him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Is that the best you got?” Scott panted out, bent over as his grip tightened on his stick, eyes flashing red as he looked at the equally breathless wolf across from him.

“I’m just getting warmed up, McCall.” Jackson growled out.

They’d been at this for the last ten minutes, both wolves going all out with their strength and speed. It was surprising they weren’t covered in more bruises. But then again, they healed quicker than humans so they’d have no for sure way to tell would they? Scott’s already healed from a shoulder popping out of place, and Jackson had to fix a wrist. And a knee. 

Now, they were both trying to get air back in their lungs. Their adrenaline was pumping, their wolves scratching at the surface to be let out. Scott knew for a fact his was enjoying all the contact with the Beta. And he wouldn’t admit it, but he was enjoying it too.  
Even though he didn’t really care at this point, Scott was definitely winning. He’d scored on Jackson eight times, but the other wolf had held up his end and only had two less.

“I won’t blame you if you want to call a quits.” Scott offered.

“Just play, McCall.” Jackson’s eyes narrowed, glowing a bright blue compared to the deep red Scott’s own eyes were.

Scott didn’t need anymore urging than that. With a smirk, the Alpha set the ball down between them and gave a growl, their signal to start each time. The wolves rammed   
their sticks into each other, Scott managing to get the ball after a minute or two of their struggling. He bolted past Jackson, running towards the goal. He was about to shoot too, but then he was hit by the force of Jackson’s body, making him drop the equipment as they tumbled down to the ground. 

The Alpha let out a growl, the two wolves rolling as they tried to top the other, until Scott had Jackson pinned down against the ground. He glared down at the wolf, their breathing ragged, rage running through his body with the adrenaline. 

“What the fuck was that for, asshole?” he growled out, yanking off his helmet to get a better look at Jackson. The boy beneath him responded with his own growl, using his own strength to roll them over, so that it was him pinning the Alpha down against the grass, removing his own helmet so there was nothing in his way. But there was only silence between them. Well, except their breathing. They just stared at each other, Scott’s face a glare while Jackson’s…Looked like he was thinking about something.

Instead of words, Scott got an answer in the form of Jackson bringing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Scott’s eyes widened. The hell! No! What the fuck was Jackson doing?! His hands moved up to Jackson’s chest, the Alpha fully intending to shove the wolf off. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. Actually, he wanted more. It was a kiss that he’d never felt with Allison. There was heat, spark in it. It felt right. His wolf was purring in content. The Alpha closed his eyes, lips finally moving with Jackson’s as his hands knotted into the Beta’s shirt.

It felt like a lifetime passed before their lips separated. A whimper left Scott’s lips, his eyes opening to meet the shining, lust-filled blues above him. But they also held a question to them. The Alpha’s answer was to simply knot a hand into Jackson’s hair and crush their lips back together. 

Something in Scott was awakening, like he’d been waiting all his life for this. Like he’d been waiting for Jackson to give this to him. And he was happy to accept it. More than happy. 

A gasp left Scott’s lips when Jackson pressed their hips together, grinding against him. It made the heat spread through him faster as his own hips reacted, matching each roll of Jackson’s. Scott bit down on the Beta’s bottom lip as he tugged at his shirt, hearing Jackson grunt before hands removed the shirt. The Alpha never took the time to admire these muscles before. The way they glistened and moved, how delicious they looked. Scott ran a hand along the sculpted abs of the Beta, making both wolves shudder. 

Scott wasn’t sure when he lost his own shirt; just that it was suddenly gone and replaced by the feeling of Jackson’s lips as he placed kisses down the Alpha’s chest, moving down to his stomach. He tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed as he knotted a hand into the blonde hair. He felt two hands open up his jeans and wrap around the waistline to both the jeans and his boxers underneath, yanking them down like they were nothing. And then there was the feeling of wet heat wrapping around his cock, making his back arch up into the air, a groan escaping from his lips.

“Sh-shit, Jackson!” he cried out, fingers tightening in the blonde locks. The only reaction he got was the feeling of Jackson’s tongue brushing against the tip of his cock before taking it in completely, making Scott’s hips buck up. How did he not know about this? That Jackson had an amazing mouth that did much more than smirk and give out sharp sarcastic remarks?

It felt like it was too soon when Jackson’s mouth stopped sucking and pulled away, letting the air hit in place of it. The Alpha whimpered, tugging at Jackson’s hair in complaint, but all of those went away when Jackson moved up to catch his lips in another kiss. Scott got the message loud and clear, understood what they needed to do next. He moved his hands to Jackson’s jeans, wasting no time with popping them open and shoving the articles of clothing down to release the Beta’s own cock. Scott wanted it, wanted Jackson to fill him up and make him feel whole. And the look on Jackson’s face told him the wolf wanted the same thing.

Of course neither of them gave a shit that they were about to do this publicly. Scott had actually forgotten they were even outside on the field. But he knew it’d be worth it, that he wouldn’t care if they got caught or in trouble. He just needed Jackson inside him too badly. 

He could feel the tip of Jackson’s cock as the Beta lined himself up to Scott, and then it was just suddenly filling him up, all the way to the hilt. The Alpha’s breath cut off, his arms wrapping around Jackson as he was momentarily frozen from how good it felt. He looked up at Jackson, eyes glazed as the heat filled his being, that comforting knowing of being complete. His wolf was the one who supplied Scott’s brain with the word to describe it all: Mate. Yes, Jackson was his Mate. He understood now.

Scott let out a whimper when Jackson started thrusting into him, it just felt so good, better than anything he’d ever felt before. He tilted his head in submission, letting Jackson’s mouth attack the sensitive skin there as Scott started rolling hips in perfect timing to Jackson’s thrusts. It turned the Alpha into a mess, moans and whimpers tumbling out of his mouth of their own accord. And from the sounds leaving his Mate, Jackson was perfectly accepting of the noises. 

The Alpha regretted them not doing this before, it felt like they were made to be together like this. His nails dug into the Beta’s back, encouraging the wolf to go faster, and he let out a grateful noise when the wolf accommodated his request. But to both wolves’s dismay, the end was already close. They attacked each other’s bodies in an increased necessity, wanting to leave as many marks as they could before it was too late. With another few thrusts and a hard bite to his neck, Scott gave out a soundless cry as he fell over the edge, lights exploding behind his eyes as he came hard. His muscles tightened around Jackson, making the other wolf follow soon after him.

The two of them were left gasping messes, slumped against each other in an embrace as the world slowly came back to them, neither wanting to move or pull away from each other. They felt like home. Something Jackson never felt he had, and what Scott needed fixed.


	5. Returning Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just upload the last chapter I've written out. Thanks to everyone reading it, comments are accepted of course. The next chapter or two will be more Jackson POV.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Not that Scott minded. His wolf was happy, and for the first time since sacrificing himself to save his mom, he was happy too. It felt easy to accept what his wolf had told him, especially when he’d felt so complete and safe in those moments on the field with Jackson. And okay, he’ll admit there’d been some heavy denial on his own part over the face he’d been harboring some things towards the Beta.

When they’d both fallen from the high of their orgasms on the lacrosse field, they’d dressed and found space in the back of Jackson’s rental car for the motorbike before driving to Scott’s place, the two of them becoming a tangled mess as they attacked each other’s mouths right when they got through the door.

They’d fucked again, and even a third time in Scott’s bed, neither wolf holding back from the other. It’d actually caught Scott off guard to see Jackson looking…Vulnerable. And he’d seen the fear hiding behind the Beta’s eyes. The closest thing to intimacy Jackson had gotten to was being with Lydia. And even then, they all knew it was more of a lust thing, not any emotional tie.

Melissa was working another late shift for the night, so they didn’t rush anything. Scott was even able to convince the other wolf to stay, and they ordered pick up from the Italian place in town, Little Joey’s. There was a comforted silence between them as they ate; the TV playing as some cheesy Lifetime movie or whatever played.  
Scott and Jackson had fallen asleep, Jackson on his stomach while Scott was on his side. And it was peaceful, comfortable. But not even being with his Mate could keep the darkness at bay.

_The bodies, the blood. Seeing all his friends and loved ones looking up with blank eyes. But what made it worse this time was Jackson. He was there now. Still the Kanima, still under Gerard’s control with no way to get him out of it. But then he’s not the Kanima, and the Argent is gone. No, Jackson’s just…Jackson. Standing in front of Scott with a look of fear that made his stomach clench. Scott tried to run to his Mate, screaming for him and trying to warn him. No voice left his throat, his feet didn’t move. All he could do was struggle where he stood as Deucalian appeared behind Jackson and clawed his throat out, the blood gushing. Wait, that wasn’t the demon wolf, that’s…That’s himself!_

Hands were on his biceps, shaking him.

“McCall! Wake up! McCall, open your damn eyes!”

Scott awoke to see those fearful blue eyes looking down at him.

“Shit, McCall, it was just a dream.” Jackson whispered, a hand cupping Scott’s cheek.

The Alpha blinked a few times, trying to bring himself back from the nightmare. Trying to take comfort in his Mate’s touch. Slowly, his breathing slowed. His throat hurt, like he’d actually been screaming. Making he had been. He never knew what his body did anymore when he was lost like that.

Scott clung to Jackson, burying his face into the warmth of the wolf’s neck. He felt strong arms wrap around him after a moment, his own body shaking. His eyes slid closed when he felt a hand run through his hair. 

“It’s okay. You’re all right. It was just a dream.” Jackson murmured.

Scott let out a shaky breath, wanting so badly to believe Jackson’s words. But these nightmares just kept getting worse, and he never knew what to think anymore.

Especially after this one. Those eyes, his eyes, and that smirk on his own face. It made him feel sick.

“I-I know that.” He finally spoke, pulling away from the warmth of Jackson’s body. “Of course it’s just a dream, happens all the time.”

“What do you mean they happen all the time?” Jackson’s brows furrowed.

“Exactly that.” Scott shrugged, trying to make this less of a big deal than it was. “They happen all the time. It’s fine.”

The look on Jackson’s face said he knew there was something Scott wasn’t saying. But it’s not like he could force the wolf to tell him. The Beta rubbed his face and sighed, lying back down. 

“Think you can get back to sleep?” he asked quietly after a moment.

“Yeah, of course.” Scott scooted closer to the Beta, curling into him to absorb the warmth once again. It felt safer and perfect doing this with Jackson. There was always something that didn’t let him get completely comfortable when Isaac was the one holding him after nightmares. The Alpha closed his eyes and listened to Jackson’s heartbeat. After a while, he finally drifted back off.

Jackson, on the other hand, laid there in silence, wide awake as he stroked Scott’s back. The Alpha was hiding something. Which meant there was only one person he could ask about this. Okay, two people. But no way was he going to Stilinski to find out.

He’ll just have to pay Derek another visit.


	6. Fear and Complications

Jackson’s POV

 

“Back already? Didn’t think there was anything else we needed to talk about.

Derek was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Stilinski on his lap. The way the kid looked, it was like the human was some fucking cat. 

“You hid something important from me.” Jackson growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides repeatedly. The wolf hadn’t been able to shake the fear that’d been pooling into his stomach since waking McCall up from his dream last night. It didn’t help that the Alpha completely avoided the subject, like it never happened. 

“Did I?” The older wolf raised a brow. Jackson wasn’t oblivious to the little glance the wolf made down at the sleeping boy.

“Yeah. You know, about these apparently frequent nightmares McCall keeps having.”

There was a pause as Derek’s expression turned wary. But not just wary, there was worry and frustration too. He glanced down at Stilinski again before meeting the Beta’s gaze.

“I’m guessing Stiles hadn’t shared it too, then. Of course, he wouldn’t have known you’d care to be told…” Derek sighed. 

“Why is he having nightmares?” It was weird for Jackson to worry. He shouldn’t care at all. But…It’s McCall. And after everything yesterday, his wolf wasn’t just going to let   
him bottle it up.

“Did Stiles tell you about the Durach? About how Chris Argent along with the sheriff and Scott’s mom were taken to be sacrifices?” The older wolf waited for the other to nod. “Well, to find them Scott, Stiles, and Allison all sacrificed themselves to take their place, to find them too. The three of them were dead for almost an entire day, Jackson.”

The Beta’s eyes widened. McCall died? For almost a day? But he didn’t look like he’d gone through death, he looked as healthy as before Jackson booked his plane ticket out of Beacon Hills. 

“Okay, so they died and now they’re undead in a non-creepy walking dead fashion. So what?”

Derek bit back the criticism that was forming in his throat, replacing it with a hard look before moving on. His gaze immediately softened and the worry re-etched itself in   
the wolf’s features as he looked at his Mate, fingers coursing through the brown hair. 

“It left a darkness in them. Deaton warned them ahead of time, that it’ll never go away and they’ll always feel it, but…None of them understood what it meant…And there’s no way to fix it.” 

For the first time since he’d ever met Derek, Jackson saw something on the man’s face that scared him, which he never expected THE Derek Hale to ever have: He looked broken and desperate. The way the wolf was staring down at his Mate, it literally made Jackson fidget with umcomfortability. He shouldn’t be allowed to watch.

There was a long pause between them as Jackson started to put things together. This darkness must’ve been why Scott had nightmares. And since Derek said Stilinski and Allison have it too, then they must have nightmares as well.

The Beta’s thoughts were interrupted by Derek finally speaking again. But Jackson couldn’t tell at first if it was to him or Derek himself.

“Being here helps a little. I guess thanks to being Mates it helps keep the nightmares at bay when he’s in my arms. But any other time it’s too much for him. Can’t even tell whether he’s awake or not sometimes.” He whispered as Stilisnki shifted in his lap, body curling even more than it was against the wolf. Derek’s eyes fell on Jackson once again. “Allison told Isaac about sleep walking. That she’s been doing things while having the nightmares. And Scott…Well, all of us can see what it’s done to him.”

It suddenly felt like a black hole opened up in the pit of Jackson’s stomach, fear prickling the back of his neck. 

“You mean there are more than just nightmares for McCall too?” he stared at the wolf, resisting the urge to run and check on the Alpha.

“The darkness seems to take him over sometimes.” Derek nodded sadly. “One minute he could be staring off in the distance or having some normal conversation with one of us, and then the next he’s completely different, violent and cold.”

What? His Mate? Violent and cold? There wasn’t a cold bone in McCall’s perfectly sculpted body. The Beta just shook his head, unable to accept that about his Mate. Even if he didn’t hear a lie in Derek’s heartbeat. 

“Jackson, you can hear that it’s true. There was a time last month where the darkness made him attack Isaac. Stiles and I had to pull him back with Allison and the Twin’s help. When we finally got Scott out of it, he was a total wreck, couldn’t stop apologizing to Isaac.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with all this, huh? I’m not some genie who can make it all go away. You just said there was no fix!” Jackson growled. He hated being useless. And this? Yeah, definitely made him feel useless. 

“Yes, I said there’s no fix. But you can help him. As his Mate, you can help to make the darkness go away or at least standby for longer periods of time. It’s the best any of us can do.” Derek was surprisingly soft with his words. 

It was creeping the fuck out of Jackson. Seriously, what happened to the angry, pouty wolf he’d met when McCall was first turned?

And Jackson knew that Derek was right. That he should just go to his Mate and keep him as safe as he can. To be there when the darkness came out again or left Scott whimpering in fear during the night. But Jackson couldn’t do that. He was selfish and vain, everyone knew that. Of course he knew it himself, looks were fucking important. But so was surviving. And being with someone like that meant being weak. 

Jackson Whittemore was not weak.

“Well good luck with your own Mate.” Jackson growled out, turning and making his way for the door.

“Where are you going?” Derek called after him.

“Back to London where I don’t have to deal with this shit!” the Beta yelled out before shutting the doors behind him, stepping into the elevator to go down.

No. No way. Jackson wasn’t sticking around to see any of this. Mate or no Mate.


	7. Internal Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is another Jackson chapter. The last two will be back in Scott's.

Jackson POV

 

Okay, leaving this time was easier said than done.

Seriously, Jackson had his things packed back up and in the back of the rental, and had just purchased an updated plane ticket set for him to leave in a matter of hours.  Yet, all he could do was sit there in the car, staring at the gas pedal, willing it to move the car.

_This was all too much!_

Jackson slammed his fists against the steering wheel, the horn erupting as a result, as if chastising him for what he was doing.

But, really, what _was_ he doing?

The idea that he and Scott McCall could be Mates was absurd enough. He wasn’t stupid though. He could feel how much of a lie that thought was. It was always there, behind his way too obsessive need to show McCall up, to knock him down into his “place”. It was why he would find himself giving McCall so many harsh looks and criticize him.

It was why he was desperate to be the best, so that he could impress the wolf. He wanted the wolf’s attention, and be damned he definitely did everything he could to get it right down to blackmailing for the bite and trying to sabotage his chances with Allison Argent in the beginning. Hell, that’s why he hated Stilinski so much, the kid was McCall’s best friend. Stilinski was the one Scott told everything to.

Jackson wanted to be the one McCall confided in.

And fuck, that’s why right down to the end, Jackson did everything to convince himself that he only hated the wolf, and that was what the push to get out of Beacon Hills. _To another country!_

Jackson slumped back against the seat, rubbing his face. It was just so draining to be keep being in denial. Especially after that fucking amazing sex on the field, where someone could have easily seen them. That had made it so much better to Jackson; his wolf had taken the challenge as a way to show the world McCall was _his_ and his only.

“Leave it to you Jackson to treat your Mate like shit all these years.” He muttered to himself, hitting his head back against the headrest. The Beta looked over at the clock on the dashboard, reading off that it was 6:50 PM. Jackson knew he should start the car and drive to McCall’s house, apologize for the all day absence, and just sit back on the couch and talk about this. But come on, this was Jackson Whittemore, he hasn’t exactly done the talking thing.

**_The darkness seems to take him over sometimes. One minute he could be staring off in the distance or having some normal conversation with one of us, and then the next he’s completely different, violent and cold._ **

Derek’s words from earlier rang through Jackson’s head, making his heart seize. McCall, the self-sacrificing and most caring guy he’d ever met, had been so altruistic that he’d given up his life for hours just to save his mom.

And Jackson hadn’t been there to help him with the aftermath.

_God_ , he was a horrible Mate.

Derek had said that McCall keeps having the nightmares. And…And that the darkness turned him into what the boy never wanted to be: A monster.

Jackson bet Peter wasn’t that torn up about the Alpha’s predicament. The Beta hasn’t even heard much about the guy further than he’s wrapped around Lydia’s little finger.

Whatever, that really didn’t matter to him at the moment. He actually hoped the two crazies have a good life. Lydia deserved it at least, considering what she’d been through.

Everything suddenly came to a halt in Jackson’s mind as a realization struck him.

Shit.

Tonight.

Full Moon.

Jackson should make sure Scott was going to be all right tonight, right? Maybe they could…Shift…Together. Or something.

His new train of thought was interrupted by his phone going off, a number on it he didn’t recognize, but he picked up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Jackson! Where are you?!”

“Stilinski?” Jackson stared down at his phone for a moment before bringing it back to his ear. “How the hell did you get my number?”

“Jackass, that’s not important right now!”

The Beta caught onto the tone of the guy’s voice. Frantic, worried, scared.

“I’m in my car. What’s going on?”

“It’s Scott.”

Jackson felt a chill creep into his body.

“Jackson, Scott’s missing. I went by his house to check on him when Derek woke me up, and he was totally gone!”

The wolf shut off his phone and started the car.

He needed to find the Alpha and fast.


	8. Darkness

Scott couldn’t remember where he was.

The last thing he did remember was being in his room. He’d woken up to find Jackson gone, with only a rushed note on his nightstand that said ‘ _Have some favors to run, be back later. –Jackson’_ on it. The Alpha had let it go, a smile on his face as his brain played back everything from the day before.

Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore. Definitely a combination he had never considered, but he was okay with it. He actually felt…Happy. At least, more than he had been since the Beta had flown away with no plans of coming back.

The term ‘Mate’ turned itself through the Alpha’s head throughout the day, bringing grins to his lips and a purr that radiated through him and the wolf inside. He’d never felt so complete until yesterday. Now he understood what Stiles had always tried to explain to him when the boy and Derek had officially gotten together. It’s what Lydia had attempted to tell him when the news was dropped about her being with Peter.

Scott had a sneaking suspicion that was the same thing Allison and Isaac would soon be saying, too.

But when the whole day had gone by without any word or sign from Jackson, it made his wolf antsy. Where was he? Did something happen? Did…Did he leave? It was all making the fear build inside. The nightmares started playing through his head again, and he began to pace the floor of his room.

And then the darkness flared.

It was like something squeezing his heart, making the wolf drop to his knees as a coldness ran through him, the emotions growing numb as it was replaced by something so much darker than he ever wished to experience.

Then there was lust. Not just any lust, but the kind of lust that came from the urge to hurt and destroy. The bloodlust to _kill._

Scott’s eyes were glowing red as he leaped out of his bedroom window and out into the woods next to his house, sending him off to find something, anything.

That’s how Scott came to find himself hovering over a bloodied carcass of a deer, the side ripped open with intestines spilling out, his clawed hands covered in blood while his fanged mouth matched. This kill wasn’t enough to satisfy the growing hunger inside him. He needed more.

The sky was already darker than earlier, the moon rising higher in the sky. Perfect for him to easily move around without being seen. The Alpha ran through the woods, searching for any scent that would satiate his hunger.

It hit him as he was getting closer to town, a sweet scent luring him to the lot he’d found Allison and Jackson together at after Peter’s attack on them in the high school. There, in a parked car, was the perfect choice to fill himself with warmth.

A twisted grin spread along Scott’s face as he moved closer. The two stupid teens, thinking that they could just be so out in the open like this and not be found.

They were so, so wrong.

Scott was going to enjoy ripping them apart.

But just as he was about to approach the vehicle, something heavy slammed into his side and sent them both rolling, much like that night.

Scott let out a roar, quickly getting to his feet, crouching to be ready to pounce. He sent a glare at the figure, expecting it to be Derek.

“McCall, you need to snap out of it!”

The voice brought Scott to a halt, head cocking to the side as he finally laid eyes on the form in front of him.

“This isn’t you, McCall. I know you can hear me in there, just come back.”

Scott’s eyes faded to their natural brown, claws and fangs retracting as the darkness subsided.

“J-Jackson?”

Jackson straightened up after a moment, clearly relieved he got through to the Alpha.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “It’s me.”

Scott took a step back, feeling like he was going to throw up as everything hit him: The deer, the bloodlust, his desire to kill those innocents, and the fact he was ready to kill Jackson too.

“I-I need to get out of here.” He choked out.

“Okay, let’s get you back to—McCall!”

Scott took off running, using his wolf to push himself as fast as he could. He needed to get away from Jackson, needed to get away from the almost gruesome scene.

He almost killed.

He almost killed _willingly._

And the worst thing was that he’d been willing to kill his Mate.

This was so much worse than almost killing Isaac. When was he going to stop hurting people? If he couldn’t stop this darkness, then what was he going to do? It wasn’t safe to be around anyone now. One day he’ll slip and no one will be there in time to stop him from ripping someone’s throat out.

Which meant there was only one choice.

He needed to end it before it was too late.


	9. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter finally. I hope you guys like it. If anyone has any Scackson ideas they want to throw my way, I'd love to hear them and try to do them. <3

"McCall!"  
  
Don't respond, just keep running.  
  
"McCall, answer me!"  
  
Just ignore it, everything will be fixed soon enough.  
  
"Dammit, McCall, I know you can here me!"  
  
Scott didn't answer still. Just kept running. He needed to save everyone from the monster he was becoming. This darkness was too much!   
  
The Alpha briefly remembered in his mind where he was, it was the cliff side on the outskirts of town that he and Stiles and Allison had brought Jackson to in the police van when he was still the Kanima. A bittersweet memory. Everyone had it in their mind to just let Derek kill Jackson, that he didn't deserve saving. But that was always the funny thing. Through all the bullying and attacks and blackmail, through every death the jock had unwillingly committed, Scott was the one who still said he deserved to be helped, be saved. He wanted to at least be that one person Jackson could have who believed in him.  
  
Now this place would have a new memory.  
  
This place would be where Scott would finally end things once and for all.  
  
He didn't stop running when he saw the cliff edge. No, he kept going, pushing himself to be faster so he could just leap off and fall into the blackness that would take him away from the suffering he was becoming capable of causing. Scott closed his eyes, about to hit the edge--

  
Instead something was hitting him. Hard. Hard in the side with a force the knocked him away from the edge and off to the side. Scott struggled against whatever it was holding him down, making them roll further away from the cliff side. Dammit!  
  
"McCall!" Came a growl, "Stop and fucking listen to me!"  
  
"Jackson let go of me!" He snarled, making an attempt to bite the Beta, but Jackson anticipated it! moving at just the right times.  
  
"Not until you stop and listen! You can't do this!"  
  
"I almost _killed_ those people! I keep hurting everyone, I'm a risk!" Why did Jackson even care, he obviously didn't want to accept being Mates, otherwise he wouldn't have left! He didn't understand what Scott was going through!  
  
"No, you're a seventeen year old True Alpha who's fighting with a darkness all because you gave yourself up to save your mom!"  
  
Scott froze, staring up at Jackson with wide eyes. How did he...?  
  
Jackson relaxed, feeling a massive relief that Scott wasn't fighting anymore. But he didn't loosen his hold, he couldn't risk the Alpha pushing him off and making and jump.  
  
"Yes, McCall, I know. I know everything. Derek and Stilinski told me what happened." His voice was soft, softer than it had ever been when he was talking to this wolf. "Derek told me what's happened to you because of it all."  
  
Jackson brought his face closer to Scott, trying to implore the Alpha to listen. "Do you want to know why I really came back here?"  
  
Scott stared at the Beta, silently nodding.  
  
"I kept dreaming about you. And at first I could force myself to ignore them, shrug them off. But they kept happening, and I started to _not_ want them to stop. And then to top it all off, one day I get this huge pain in my chest and my wolf started wailing, as if something inside me _died_ , and I just knew it was about you. No contact with you for months and yet I just knew the pain was because something happened to you. Now I know. My wolf knew its Mate was in trouble, was dead. And then  the pain just suddenly vanished and my wolf was telling me not to stay in London any longer."  
  
Scott was baffled, completely and utterly dumbfounded. He could feel his eyes watering, scared to hear what was coming next. There's no way that it'd be true.  
  
"Fuck, Scott, _I love you_. And I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own."  
  
Before the Alpha could even consider replying to that, Jackson brought their lips together in a kiss. One that made Scott's heart weep from how gentle it was. The wolf released Scott's wrists, and the Alpha slowly moved to loop his arms around his neck.  
  
"You called me Scott." He breathed against Jackson's lips when they finally came up for air.  
  
"Don't get used to it." The wolf replied, nipping his lower lip.  
  
"Hey, Jackson?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we go home now? I'd kinda like to get away from the cliff we are currently right next to."  
  
"Right...That'd probably be a good idea."  
  
Jackson removed himself long enough to stand, then helped Scott up. The Beta slipped his arm around his waist as they walked, wanting to keep Scott close. The Alpha was perfectly fine with this, and rested his head against the other wolf's shoulder.   
  
Scott pulled Jackson down onto the bed as soon as they reached his room, not caring about the fact they were both still dressed. He just curled up immediately into the boy's chest, taking in the warmth as Jackson's arms wrapped around him.  
  
"So you're not going back to London?" He finally whispered, eyes closing with exhaustion.  
  
"Not unless you'd be coming with me."  
  
A sleepy smile spread on the Alpha's face.  
  
"Good."  
  
Another few moments of silence passed, the only sound was of their content breathing, both beginning to lull into sleep.  
  
"Oh, and Jackson?"  
  
There was a delay in the response.  
  
"Yeah, Scott?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jackson's arms tightened around the boy. That was the only response Scott needed before he slipped off into sleep, for the first time in months dreaming without death or blood.


End file.
